


Mission: Babysitting Duty

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby!Steve, Baby!Thor, Danny Is Way Too Calm, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Peter and His Team Are Baby-Sitters, Sam Isn't Getting Any Tonight, de-aged avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki stirs up some mischief and turns two of the Avengers into children, Fury calls in Spider-Man and his team and puts them on babysitting duty. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Babysitting Duty

"Okay, when you said you had a mission for us, this was _not_ what I was expecting." Peter said, standing in the middle of SHIELD's daycare facility.

"No kidding, web-head." Sam said sarcastically. 

"Look, I need you four to stay here and watch these two. That's your mission, now get to it." Fury said, walking out of the room and locking the door behind him. 

Peter looked down at the two children before him. A tiny Captain America was chewing on his fingers and drooling. He didn't look happy, his little face red. A little Thor was running around like someone had given him a large coffee with double shots of espresso. Thor looked older than Steve, as he was bigger and able to walk. Steve crawled over to Peter and slapped at his shoes before taking one of the laces and putting it in his mouth. 

"Maybe it won't be so bad. They _are_ kind of cute." Ava said, picking Steve up. 

"Maybe the little Captain America won't be, but I'm pretty sure Thor is going to be a handful." Luke said. 

As if on cue, Thor started to cry. That caused Steve to start crying, which caused panic among the four designated teenage babysitters. Ava bounced Steve and cooed at him to try to calm the distressed baby down, but he wasn't having any of it. Thor was throwing a tantrum, and Luke and Sam were trying to calm him down. Danny was, as always, calm and collected. 

"Perhaps they are hungry." Danny said. 

"Good idea, Danny! Help me get some food ready." Peter said. 

Danny and Peter went to the refrigerator in the corner of the nursery. They were certain Steve would still be drinking formula, so they made Steve a bottle quickly and handed it to Ava, who offered up the bottle to Steve. Steve suckled slowly at first, his little mouth getting a feel for the nipple of the bottle, then he started to suckle steadily, his eyes drooping tiredly. 

"Okay. So, what about Thor? Solid foods, right?" Peter asked. 

"There is some fruit in here. And chicken nuggets in the freezer. Maybe we can do something with that." Danny said. 

"Okay. I'll slice up an apple if you'll put the chicken nuggets in the microwave." 

"Okay." 

The two got to work while Ava finished feeding a now napping Steve and Luke and Sam got Thor settled down. A few minutes later, Thor was happily chowing down on lunch and the group of teens were sitting on the floor. Steve was in one of the cots, sleeping soundly, a pacifier in his mouth. 

"First crisis averted. I think we're doing pretty well." Sam said. 

"Well, I bet you won't be saying that when you're stuck on diaper duty." Peter said. 

"Thor's, like, four. I'm pretty sure he's potty trained." 

"Uh, bucket-head, I don't think he meant Thor. Steve's the one who's still in diapers." Ava said. 

"Come on, baby, you wouldn't do that to me." 

"I would, Sammy, I so would." Peter said. 

"But you're the definite Mom in this relationship. Moms deal with stuff like that." 

"Dude, you're asking to lose sex privileges." Luke joked, laughing. 

"Oh, he's already lost at least sixty percent of them." Peter said. 

Everyone laughed. Thor came over and sat down beside Peter and snuggled into his side. He snuffled, trying to get comfortable. Peter took the child into his arms and rocked him. Thor rubbed his eyes. 

"Are you sleepy, Thor? Maybe a nap would be good." Peter cooed. 

Thor yawned. Peter set him in a cot and covered him with a blanket. Thor turned onto his stomach and put his thumb in his mouth. Everyone sat down and relaxed now that both babies were asleep and most likely asleep for a few more hours. The group had only been talking for a moment when they heard whimpers from one of the cots. Peter sighed and got up. Steve was sitting up, chewing on his fingers again and whimpering. Peter picked him up and held him, rocking him gently. Steve didn't like that at all. He started to wail, kicking his little feet in anger. Peter didn't know what to do. Steve was hot, like he was running a fever, he was drooling everywhere and the drool was starting to cause a rash. 

"What's wrong, kiddo? Does something hurt?" Peter asked, freaking out. 

"He could be teething. My cousin was like this when he was teething." Luke said. 

"What the fuck am I supposed to do if he's teething? I don't-" 

"Teething ring, dude. There's probably one in the freezer." 

Peter walked over to the freezer with a cranky Steve still in tow and dug around until he found a plastic ring that was frozen in the back of the freezer. Peter offered it to the cranky infant, who took it into his tiny hands and bit it curiously. He started to chew on it and his mood improved greatly to where Peter could set him down. Steve crawled over to the rest of the group and sat, babbling and chewing happily as he patted Luke's cheeks and giggled. Peter sat down and Sam kneeled behind him and massaged his shoulders, nipping at his neck. 

"Aww, keep that to yourself! There's a kid here!" Luke said. 

"Ba!" Steve squealed. 

"See, the little guy agrees." 

Shortly after, Thor was awake. Everyone groaned. The little god of thunder was now well rested, and the teens were sure he'd be a nightmare. 

"I demand to be freed of this prison!" Thor boomed, his shrill voice making it hard to take him seriously. 

"Come on, kid. You want to play?" Sam asked, getting Thor out of the cot. 

"I would be most pleased to do this 'play' you speak of." 

Sam let Thor roam free in the nursery, which proved to be an excellent idea. Thor excitedly started to stack blocks and then switched to coloring. They fed Steve another bottle and gave him another teething ring to keep him happy. That happiness was short lived, however, when Steve started to whimper. Ava tried to soothe him first, offering the rest of the bottle to Steve. He spit it out, growing irritated. Next up was Danny, who tried a rattle, which Steve threw and nailed Sam in the head with. Steve was crying now, kicking his feet and swinging his tiny fists. Luke tried the teething ring and a pacifier, which were both used as projectiles, the teething ring hitting Ava and the pacifier knocking over Thor's sloppily crafted block tower. Sam tried flying around with Steve in his arms, but that just got him spit-up all over his shirt. 

"Maybe he needs...you know...to be changed." Sam said awkwardly. 

"Oh hell no. Not it, not doing it, nope." Luke said. 

"I believe I can do this. Come, small Captain." Danny said, picking Steve up. 

Danny laid Steve on the changing table. Steve had stopped crying and started playing with his feet. Danny got out the things he would need. Fresh diaper, wipes, powder, and rash cream. The group gathered around, except for Luke, who was playing patty cake with Thor to keep him occupied. Danny tried to change the diaper. He undid the dirty one, and everyone held their noses. 

"Oh man, that is _rank_!" Sam exclaimed. 

Danny hushed the raven haired teen and finished changing Steve. Just when they thought the peace had been restored, they heard a shrill cry from Thor. Luke ran in with the little blonde, holding him away from his body. There was a big wet spot on his pants. 

"He wet himself! What do I do?" Luke asked, panicked. 

I don't know! We don't have extra clothes!" Peter exclaimed. 

"This job is a fucking nightmare!" Sam shouted. 

"No fucking kidding, Nova!" Ava snarled. 

"Everyone stay clam." Danny said. 

"Shut up, Danny!" Everyone yelled, irritated. 

All the yelling got Steve crying again out of fear, and then Thor started crying because of his wet pants and the fact that Steve was crying. They were driving the team mad, and they were about to rip their hair out, when the door opened. They all turned around, ready to fight. It was just Fury, and everyone sighed in relief. 

"You are relieved of duty. We caught Loki-" Fury started, getting cutoff by his team leaving. 

"Thank God." Peter groaned, passing Steve to Fury. 

"Next time you need babysitters, use your agents." Luke said irritably, handing Thor to Fury. 

"Because of you, I lost sex privileges from Peter." Sam grumbled. 

"The children were not as bad as everyone makes them out to be." Danny said. 

"This was a waste of my time." Ava said, forgetting her good girl demeanor for a second. 

Fury watched his team walk away. Danny and Ava were holding hands, Sam was kissing up to Peter, and Luke was ignoring all of them, annoyed by the PDA. Fury sighed. He was sad to admit this was a usual thing for his team. Fury looked down at the two children in his arms. Steve started to cry and Thor slapped his cheeks. 

It was Fury's turn to play the baby-sitter.


End file.
